potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Israel Venables
Biography Israel Venables was a British officer, who was the younger brother of Major General Richard Venables and Major in the Royal Engineers, Born in 1706 in Edinbourgh, Scotland. He has served in the Royal Navy as a young man and joined the Royal Engineers in 1730. He serves as a 'information gatherer' for Admiral Johnathan Goldtimbers. Early life Israel was born in Edinbourgh on July 12, 1706 to parents Sir William and Elizabeth Venables of Edrington. He grew up with his older brother Richard whom he loved greatly and looked up to. Israel was taught how to read and write by his older brother, who also taught him Latin and French. Israel was a fast learner and quickly picked up on the lessons and soon was sent off to Edinbourgh, where he studied Engineering and Mathematics. He graduated and joined the Royal Navy in 1719 as a midshipman aboard HMS Oakenshield in the West Indies, where he was the soul survivor of the shipwreck of the Oakenshield in 1721. In 1726 he passed his Lieutenants examinations and joined aboard HM Sloop Blossom, as First Lieutenant. He quickly established himself as a fair and just officer and had the liking of his men who affectionately called him "The Holy Land' due to his first name. He also was member of the Templar like his father and brother, and so he was sent on a number of important 'assignments' in the Caribbean, most notably his capture and execution of Lord Ricardo De Legana, a Spanish Admiral who was also an Assassin, rumours spreaded around the order that he had cut off his gentiles and tongue before killing him. He meet and married Alice Harkword in 1729 and they bought a house in Dysart, near the family estate of Edrington. Royal Engineers In 1730 he left the navy and recieved an offer from his brother Richard to join the Royal Engineers. A newly founded division of the army, the Royal Engineers were in charge of getting the army to their destination. He was made a Captain in the Engineers and was stationed with Richard in the 74th Regiment as Engineers Officer for the regiment. Fox Hunting Israel soon came to the notice of Admiral Goldtimbers, who made him a member of his staff in Padres del Fuego, and tasked him with gathering info about the loyalty of the Caribbee natives, who where unknown as to where their alligence lied. Israel looked into it and went to a local village where he was captured by the cannibals and prepared for execution. Luckily he was able to hide a knife and pistol. He cut free his bonds and escaped but remembered his mission and captured the Chieftain's son who he threatened to kill unless they gave their allegiance with England. more to be added... Personality Israel was a man with a mission to serve the crown and the templars in the best way he could. He was not afraid to kill those who got in the way of success. However, he also was a kind, but fair commander of men, loved by his men and respected by his fellow officers. He held high affection for his band of grenadiers who Richard Venables had given him. He also was a kind, patient husband. Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy